


A place to love where you live.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [30]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anniversaries, Future Fic, Growing Old, M/M, Tea, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: “We haven’t talked to the others lately. We should have a get together, sort of an…anniversary party of sorts.”“Anniversary?”“It’s… It’s been ten years already, you know.”“I know.”





	A place to love where you live.

** A place to love where you live. **

Spencer stared out the window over the kitchen sink, cradling a mug of hot tea in his hands. He’d given up coffee when he’d given up the Bureau, his doctor had insisted it was for the best, but tea… Tea he held onto. Inhaling deeply, the steam and the sharp smells of the liquid brought back memories. Memories of Garcia pushing tea on him when he got too wired, JJ doing the same when he looked run down, and Emily… Emily mailing him all of her favorite flavors from overseas. Tea was a comfort.

He made a mental note to reach out and call them all this week. It had been a while.

Watching the early morning breeze move the new buds on the trees, Spencer took a sip and then turned around, changing his focus to the kitchen. The heart of their home. The single-story home had been an impulse buy on Spencer’s part and a lot of work alongside Morgan to get it customized how he wanted it. Everyone had called him crazy when he, sitting in the cardiac ICU beside Aaron’s bed while he was still sleeping after heart surgery, had gone online and had bought the house. By the time Aaron had been ready to come home, the entire team had already helped move father and son out of the third-floor walk-up apartment and had mixed their belongings with Spencer’s in the new home.

Aaron had been speechless at the show of commitment to their relationship. He’d been speechless again six weeks later when Spencer informed him that he’d retired officially from the Bureau and would be home full time. It took Aaron another eighteen months until he admitted his health was limiting his abilities and he too retired.

Spencer snapped out of his mental walk down memory lane when Aaron shuffled into the kitchen. “Morning.”

Aaron smiled at him. “Tea already?”

He shrugged. “I was up.”

Aaron pressed a kiss to his lips and pulled him close. “I know you were.” He chuckled at himself.

Spencer rolled his eyes. “I was thinking.” He took another sip of his tea and then offered Aaron some. “We haven’t talked to the others lately. We should have a get together, sort of an…anniversary party of sorts.”

“Anniversary?”

“It’s… It’s been ten years already, you know.”

“I know.” He pressed another kiss to the corner of Spencer’s mouth this time. “I also know that it was a hard decision, leaving the team. It had been a hard couple of months. I have always tried to not bring it up because while I barely remember any of it, I know you remember it like it was yesterday.”

“I thought Jack and I had lost you.”

“I know.”

He put the mug on the counter. “I’m tired of it hurting when we reach this point in the year. Instead let’s focus on that it was when we got this house and moved in together and became a family.” He wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist. “So, let’s invite everyone over and celebrate that anniversary.”

It was Aaron’s turn to stare out the window that was now behind Spencer’s head, watching the new leaves flutter. The time in the hospital had been a haze, his trip from the airstrip to the hospital wasn’t a memory he had at all, what he knew was from hearing the others recount it all for him repeatedly. But he could remember when his boyfriend and son had brought him home to their new house. And every day since then. The night he proposed to Spencer, the day they finalized the paperwork on Jack’s adoption, the day he came home, the end of his last day as an agent, to discover their family had grown by one in the shape of a very excitable Weimaraner puppy.

Shifting his gaze back to Spencer’s eyes, he smiled. “Okay. Let’s invite everyone over. Only… Only if you do one thing for me?”

“What’s that?”

“You come back to bed and let me do that thing you did earlier to you this time.”

Spencer blushed. “Okay. You have a deal.”


End file.
